


A Lovely Day

by ToxicityT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Horrortale Papyrus, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicityT/pseuds/ToxicityT
Summary: finally moving out of your parents house, you decide to pursue your dreams and become a writer.you take online classes, and you can visit the university anytime.but the only problem is... you have a terrible fight of monsters.ever since you were a kid your father tell you scary things about monsters.of course you would believe them because it's a an adult telling this, of course it's true.but one day your father disappeared, your mother said Monsters just took him and your whole world shattered before you.you promised yourself you would never get in contact with any monsters and never go near the mountain.will you really keep that promise for long? you did you a handsome skeleton, but he does look big and scary so you may keep your distance.but who would stay away from a cute little marshmallow like him~? definitely not you!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, other - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Lovely Day

The warm sun kissed your skin as you for studying for another test this week.  
Never imagined that College would be this hard, well your parents did say they struggled in high school when they were little.  
Maybe you should have took their word for it...

anyway enough thinking about that you should keep studying for your test.

But you couldn't help but look at all the children playing, they're soft giggling and laughing...they look like what you did with your father when you were little.  
His Gruff laughed while he held you you in his arms spinning you around in the air... it brings back memories.

The monster children didn't really scare you that much, after all they were just children.  
Nothing more could ruin this day, the rich green grass... leaves glowing bright against the sun glow.  
Nothing more could be better than this.  
You sighed closing your computer, you should probably stop studying before you go cross-eyed.

You get a lot of thought of you being cross-eyed just walking around, now wouldn't that be silly?  
Your mother would love to hear that, you look up at the blue sky.  
The clouds always reminding you a cotton candy, you wonder what a cloud would taste like?

Would it be sweet like cotton candy, or just tastes like nothing? you laugh at yourself, you know you would just taste the water.  
You knew what a cloud was made of after all.  
You put your computer in the case as you put it on your arm.  
As you walked off you could smell something very divine...?  
Smells Like Honey?

You look the other way and see if field of flowers, you don't see that everyday do you?  
You quietly walked oriented and pop yourself in the space where no flowers were insight.  
The wind blew in your soft hair, can taste the air flowing through your mouth out your nose.

then you see much more bigger flower, it was golden with yellow.  
It didn't fit with the all the other pastel colors flowers.  
It was out of place, kind of bothered you.  
then it turned around, your eyes widen in fear as you realize what it was... it was a monster!

You are about to scream but a dark green Vine whipped around your mouth cutting you from screaming.  
The plant had one eye in the rest was just like a regular Golden Flower... but it was so disturbing... why could not stop looking at you?  
" oh wow kid don't got a freak out or anything. The names flowey, flowey the flower! If you're going to be quiet I'll let you speak. " the flower spoke to you, wait...It can speak without a mouth? Forget the whole talking without a mouth thing! It looks like it's getting on patient from your wandering thoughts.

You shook your head rapidly, the flower seems pleased and let the Vine slip down into the Earth.  
He took a quick breath then looked at the flower still trying to calm yourself down.  
" good now that you calmed down... have you seen a child? Brown hair green eyes, wearing blue overalls and the shirt is purple? No stripes on it. " the flower asked, describing what the child look like.

You tried to remember if you saw a child like that... but you had no clue what the flowers talking about so you shook my head no.  
The flower seem disappointed buy looked up at me.  
" well thanks for telling me the truth, I'll be on my way then. "

the flower said with a happy expression, then infiltrated into the ground.  
You sat there confused and looked around, that actually happened?  
Okay that's enough outside time for you, time to go back to your apartment...

You siding got up and started heading back to the bus stop.  
You wonder if you're going to meet the flower again, you shrug and look up at the sky as he sat down on the bench.

Who knows what you're going to meet, but let's just praise Not Another Monster again.

___________________________________________________________________

Everything about this day was getting more weirder and weirder, when I first started off my day it was a normal calm and peaceful.

Then I was asked questions by a flower with one eye! Its best and this day by going home to my peaceful little home.... what the hell is that?  
I see a child... the child the flower was asking me earlier! Wait the child has the flower in a flower pot... and they're running... right to me?

Just before I could react they ran past me. Okay nevermind.  
There was another figure, it was really tall...maybe...8.1 tall.  
It was running seriously right towards me! Was it chasing that child???  
The tall figure didn't see the realize I was right there, it ran right into me.  
I fell back without any hesitation, now they got a good look at it... it was a skeleton?

" O-OH DEAR! I'M SORRY HUMAN! " the skeleton briefly apologize holding out his hand for me to take.  
I have intently took it, I sat up right as I got a good look of what they're wearing.  
It was a orange sweater and some jeans, they have red boots and a red scarf, and some crimson gloves.  
The skeleton had them crooked teeth but it was holding together with some braces. The skeleton also had some glasses, is kind of classic type glasses with the circles.  
I was kind of shocked that it actually ran into me. It seemed to really really sorry, telling by his expression this happened to him lots of times.  
The child came back and apologize as well.

" Sorry, I've should have told crooks to watch out...On my behalf, it's my fault. " the child said, they went back to the tallest skeleton and held their hand.  
I put on my fake smile and and waved it off and pulled off the most exaggerated excitement " Na, it's fine! Isn't anybody's fault, it's mine really! " flowey looks at me but the most scariest stair ever.

My smile tightened at that, the child nodded and looked at Crooks? I think that's what the child called him.  
" WELL, AGAIN, SO SORRY. I HOPE WE CAN MEET PROPERLY! " the tall skeleton grinned, and gave me a tiny paper.

It seemed to have little numbers on it, wait did he just give me his number???  
He waved goodbye us he walked off with a child and Flowey.

Okay I'm sprinting home now so I don't have to run into anybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm yes, I do love me some horrortale Sans. <3


End file.
